Harry Potter e a Profecia Milenar
by Katherine Parteno Gryffindor
Summary: No 6ºano de Harry surge uma antiga profecia, está prestes a concretisarse, segundo a profecia o caos pode instaurarse no universo, a não ser que, aconteça alguma coisa que o vá impedir . Que irá acontecer ?
1. Default Chapter

Oi , eu sou nova neste ramo então, não fiquem admiradas se eu publicar mal a fic o.k.

Personagens novas :

Katherin Kelly Kerina Takahashy : De origem grega ela foi adoptada pelo ministro dos negócios estrangeiros do Japão , o seu passado vai ser desvendado aos poucos durante a fic . Tem cabelos negros aos caracóis pelo meio das costas, seus olhos são verdes com tendência para o cinzento quando triste e amargurada, é alta e tem a pele pálida . Em junho foi vitima de um ataque de Voldemort no qual perdeu o namorado Charles Dickenson , o seu maior objectivo de vida é matar Lorde Voldemort. È muito boa aluna e penta-campeã de Kendo no Japão .

Charles Dickenson : Namorado de Kathy, conheceram-se na escola primária e andaram sempre juntos até na escola de magia e feitiçaria do Nepal , começaram a namorar no segundo ano . Ele tem o porte de um deus ; alto , musculoso, cabelo castanho claro aos caracóis , olhos cor de mel e a pele um pouco morena . Morreu ao proteger a Kathy no ataque de Voldemort ao aeroporto de Hong Kong .

Tsunomoto Takahashy : Filho legitimo de Hiroshi Takahashy e Keiko Chang . Ele tem 22 anos e estuda História da Magia . Ele também foi uma das vitimas do ataque de Voldemort ao aeroporto, mas ele só teve leves ferimentos .

Hiroshi Takahashy : Pai adoptivo da Kathy ele descende uma família tradicional de Samurais, casou-se com Keiko Chang da qual teve um filho Tsunomoto Takahashy, a Keiko morreu pouco tempo depois do parto . Passados 6 anos ele se casa com Cleo Thomas, eles passaram a Lua-de-mel na Grécia aonde ficaram encantados por uma menina órfã e a adoptaram ( Kathy )

Ashley Theologos : Tutora de Kathy ( saberão mais sobre ela durante a fic ).

Miki Nakata : Melhor amiga de Kathy ela é um ano mais nova que ela, ela também pretende seguir a carreira de Auror por isso no 6º ano ela vai estudar para Hogwarts .

Vânia Montenegro Yoon : Maior inimiga de Kathy, ela tem inveja das notas dela e do seu namorado Charles Dickenson . É filha de um devorador de morte e num futuro próximo pretende ser uma Devoradora de Morte .

Sr Yoon : Descende de uma família puro-sangue Coreana . É um devorador de morte, ele participou no ataque ao aeroporto de Hong Kong e foi ele que matou o Charles .

Carla Montenegro Yoon : Descende de uma família puro-sangue Portuguesa. É a mãe da Vânia Yoon .

Elisabeth Granger : Irma mais nova da Hermione, também é bruxa .

Tom e Mildred Malfoy : São os irmãos mais novos de Draco Malfoy, eles são o oposto do Draco em tudo . Na aparência: eles tem o cabelo preto , em vês de loiro os olhos continuam azuis . Na personalidade: são mais sociáveis e contra Voldemort .

PS: Uso os nomes originais do livro inglês .

PS 2 : Eu por enquanto só vou publicar o 1º capitulo pois é o único que tá quase pronto e se tudo der certo ainda este mês .

Jinhos para todas a leitoras .


	2. O Sonho

O Sonho

Era uma sala com um aspecto sombrio, coberta de teias de aranha, frascos de poções empoeirados, caveiras apodrecidas, utensílios de magia negra, tudo em péssimo estado de conservação. Mas nessa mesma sala, encontravam-se duas pessoas; uma com uns olhos que mais pareciam fendas vermelhas de lava incandescente, pele branca como papel e a outra era gorda e atarracada com uma mão de metal. Elas encontravam-se sobre um silêncio meditacional, quebrado por Voldemort .

- Não podemos deixar que aquela pirralha faça o que quer – falou com ódio na vós - muito menos aliar-se ao Potter.

- Cla...cla...cla...claro meu Senhor – gaguejou Petegrew – ela é muito forte, pois já o 'derrotou' uma vez Senhor.

Fez-se uma breve pausa e Petegrew toma a palavra.

- Me...me...mestre, mas como ela pode ser tão forte se ela é uma sangue-de-lama? – questionou Petegrew com medo na voz.

- Como ela pode ser tão forte eu não sei. Mas tenho uma leve suspeita sobre a casa do leão. – respondeu Voldemort

- A casa do leão? Não se está a referir a Gryffindor pois não? – perguntou medrosamente Petegrew

- Pois claro que estou, que equipa mais tem como símbolo um leão? Nenhuma! – berrou Voldemort .

Depois da troca de palavras pairou um silêncio sepulcral na sala, até que fora interrompido por uns sibilos. Nisto Voldemort toma a palavra.

- A Nagini comunicou-me que há uma grande algazarra na Floresta Proibida e que apareceu por lá uma mulher de espada em punho a dizer que o rival de Zeus chegará.

- Quem é que chegará? – perguntou Petegrew

- O rival de Zeus!...

Entretanto em Privet Drive no nº4 de Little Whinging, Harry Potter acordava com uma dor aguda na cicatriz. Harry não era uma pessoa 'normal' desde que sobreviveu ao ataque de Voldemort a Godric Hollow. Um ataque que lhe fizera perder pai e mãe, mas que baniu por 13 anos Voldemort do mundo dos vivos. Agora com 15 anos quase a fazer 16 vai para o 6º ano, em Hogwarts, juntamente com os seus melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley eles formavam o 'trio maravilha'. Eles passaram por muito nestes 5 anos de amizade; no 1º ano Harry enfrenta e 'derrota' Voldemort no corpo do professor Quirrel adiando assim a volta de Lorde Voldemort; no seu segundo ano Harry depara-se com o mistério da Câmara Dos Segredos, neste ano ele derrota um basilisco que era controlado por Tom Riddle mais propriamente Lorde Voldemort, para proteger a vida de Ginny Weasley. No seu terceiro ano ele encontra seu padrinho Sirius Black que fora preso por homicídio de 12 muggles e 1 feiticeiro, aliança a Voldemort, tornar-se um Devorador de Morte, traição de Lilian e James Potter, acusações tais que eram mentira, pois Peter Petegrew estava vivo e vivia escondido na sua forma animagi no seio da família Weasley, esperando que o seu mestre voltasse. Harry também nesse mesmo ano enfrentou sozinho mais de 100 dementors para proteger a Hermione, o Ron, o seu padrinho Sirius Black e o professor Snape. No seu 4º ano ele torna-se campeão de Hogwarts, participando no Torneiro dos Três Feiticeiros, sendo este ganho por ele, foi então que a taça pelo qual deveria tornar-se o vencedor transforma-se num botão de transporte que o leva para um cemitério, e nesse mesmo cemitério ele presencia o retorno de Voldemort. Aí, trava também um duelo com ele, neste duelo as duas varinhas se unem sobe um feixe de luz dourada e estas efectuam o _Prior Incantato . _Já no seu 5º ano ele é iludido por Voldemort, que o leva ao departamento dos mistérios. Lá ele encontra uma profecia que diz respeito a Harry e Voldemort, nessa visita ao departamento dos mistérios a Ordem de Fénix tem uma baixa grave, a morte de Siruis Black.

- Ai... – disse Harry enquanto passava a mão pela cicatriz em forma de raio que estava na sua testa – É a primeira vez que ela me dói este verão .

Entretanto, ele ouve umas bicadas na janela de seu quarto, e não é nada mais nada menos do que Fawkes a fénix de Dumbledore. Esta curiosamente trazia uma carta com o carimbo de Hogwarts. Harry estranhou pois não era normal receber a carta de Hogwarts tão cedo e muito menos que fosse a Fawkes a traze-la, mas fosse o que fosse era muito importante e não poderia cair em mãos erradas. Harry aproximou-se lentamente da janela para não fazer barulho e acordar o tio Vernon. Quando Fawkes lhe entregou a carta ele a abriu impaciente pois não recebia noticias de ninguém desde o inicio das férias .

_Prezado Sr. Potter_

_Venho por este meio informa-lo que devido aos recentes acontecimentos no mundo mágico o Sr. virá mais cedo para Hogwarts._

_Temos também a transmitir-lhe, que no ano escolar que começará em Setembro o Sr. terá uma nova disciplina, ( por causa de Voldemort ) que se intitula TREINO DE AUROR . Esta disciplina não é facultativa para os que de futuro querem exercer a profissão de AUROR pois é especifica e de grande importância para o currículo do AUROR . Envio-lhe também um botão de transporte para que vá directamente para Hogsmead e a lista de material escolar ._

_Material escolar:_

_Arco e flechas:_

_Arco de 2m de altura_

_50 flechas de 75cm _

_Espadas:_

_1 Florete;_

_1 Sabre;_

_1 Espada de bambu , 1 de dupla lâmina; _

_1 Espada de gume invertido (opcional)._

_1 Bússola_

_Como se tornar animago vol.: 1 e 2 . por McGonagall, Minerva_

_As mais potentes poções _

_O manual do Auror por.: Passarelo, Sabrina _

_Técnicas de defesa pessoal por.: Passarelo, Sabrina_

_Técnicas de orientação sem magia por.: Passarelo, Sabrina _

_Os animais mais perigosos aonde encontra-los e como tratar deles _

_Mil e uma Maldições e como reverte-las_

_A grande enciclopédia de Erva e Fungos _

_Livro Básico de Feitiços ( grau 6), por Miranda Goshawk_

Atenciosamente

Minerva McGonagall

( Vice-directora)

_P.S.: O botão de transporte será accionado no dia 10 de Julho ás 9 h._

- Huou!... tanto material, para que disciplina será ? – murmurou

Deitou-se, mas, não conseguia adormecer, aquele pesadelo não saia de sua mente e uma pergunta formulava-se na sua cabeça, uma pergunta para a qual ele desconhecia a resposta ' Quem seria o rival de Zeus ?' e assim ele adormeceu sobre seus pensamentos.

- Acorda garoto, toca a levantar. Já! – gritou o Tio Vernon.

- Sim, sim.- murmurou ele mal-humorado

Vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço, no caminho foi-se preparando mentalmente o pedido de autorização para ir para Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Quando chegou á porta da cozinha viu uma grande algazarra, foi então que se lembrou que era o aniversário do Dudley .

- Tio Vernon ... eu ontem recebi uma carta de Hog.. quero dizer da escola, e lá dizia que eu tinha que ir para lá amanhã!- disse ele cuidadosamente, mas a reacção do Tio o surpreendeu totalmente. Ele deu um meio sorriso e disse :

- Já não era sem tempo, que aqueles anormais te vinham buscar... mas ai deles que utilizem a minha lareira ! – ameaçou o Tio.

- Está bem Tio Vernon – disse ele.

Depois da pequena ''conversa'' ele acabou de tomar o seu pequeno-almoço, mas quando se dirigiu para o seu quarto, o Tio Vernon liga a TV na Sky News, precisamente quando esta dá uma reportagem sobre a filha do ministro dos negócios estrangeiros do Japão, e ele pára para escutá-la.

_- Correm rumores de que a menina vai estudar para Inglaterra, isso é verdade? _

_- Eu não vou afirmar nem desmentir, pensem o que quiserem desde que não se metam na MINHA vida . Agora se não se importam, por favor retirem-se!_

_- Como foi o funeral do seu noivo ?- perguntou um jornalista da CNN_

_- Do meu NOIVO ? Olhem poupem-me dessas parvoíces... _

_- Mas a Senhorita e o Senhor Charles Dickenson não estavam noivos? – Insistiu o repórter _

_- Não, não estava-mos noivos e se estivesse-mos esse assunto não é da vossa conta!!!! Agora retirem-se se não chamo a policia !- disse Katherin irritada. _

Puxa essa rapariga é fogo, mas coitada já pareço eu com a imprensa. – murmurou Harry !

Entretanto no Japão, mais precisamente em Kyoto na Mansão Takahashy.

- Eu não aguento mais os média – berrou Katherin

- Tens que ter mais paciência, quando fores para o Reino Unido já estarás em segurança ...

- Vocês só pensam na minha segurança, não é? Nunca vos passou por essa cabeça oca que eu quero enfrentar esse miserável, que eu quero duelar com ele e derrotá-lo – falava ela irritada para o irmão

- Tu és doida enfrentá-Lo mas tu só tens 15 anos e ele 60 ...

- Correcção 71 anos. – disse ela calmamente

- Como é que sabes a idade exacta DELE ?

- Simples, pesquisei na internet .

- Na net ? Tu só podes estar maluca ! – afirmou Tsunomoto

- Não, não estou. Basta ires aos registos informáticos dos orfanatos muggles de Londres e inserir Tom Marvolo Riddle ! Tão simples quanto isso, meu caro Tsunomoto !

- Háaa, assim também eu descobria a idade DELE !

- Só uma coisa maninho, não se diz : DELE nem Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-de-ser-pronunciado nem Quem-nós-sabemos mas sim Voldemort – ao pronunciar o nome o irmão estremeceu e murmurou.

- Não digas esse nome, dá azar .

- Poupa-me, agora és tu, não parece que descendes de uma família de Samurais mas sim de uma família de covardes. Eu por outro lado, não sou uma legitima Takahashy, e não é por isso que vou ser covarde e ter medo daquele camelo. Não é?

- Sim, sim , mas mudando de assunto tu já começas-te a empacotar as tuas coisas?

- Já comecei sim a empacotar as minhas coisas, mas só uma pergunta tu já falas-te com alguma imobiliária Inglesa ?

- Sim falei e encontrei a casa perfeita, é enorme tem muitos quartos, um enorme salão de baile tudo espectacular, digamos é uma casa digna de contos de fadas .

- É assim tão bonita? E tem jardim ?

- Claro que tem e enorme.

- E onde fica ?

- Fica a 3 minutos de Padstow no Sul de Inglaterra....

- No Sul ? – ela perguntou sorrindo

- Sim, porque é que ficaste tão contente de repente ?

- Simples significa: praia, mar, rapazes bonitos entre outras coisas mais ... não é maninho ?

- Sim , mas vamos ter que contratar muitos elfos domésticos, não é ?

- Maninho, tu já pensas-te, nós dois, sozinhos em Inglaterra, sem a mãe o pai e a Ashley !

- Enganas-te mana, nós três, a Ashley também vai !

- Vai ? Baril assim ela vai poder me ajudar a treinar Kendo .

- Agora vai para o teu quarto acabar de arrumar as coisas pois a chave de portal é accionada daqui a 12 horas .

- Está bem . Até logo .

Mais tarde em Litlle Hangleton Voldemort reunia-se com os devoradores de morte .

- Mestre, segundo as minhas fontes, a Takahashy vai estudar para Hogwarts este ano ......

- "ptimo, a pirralha vai estudar para Hogwarts vai abrigar-se debaixo das azinhas de Dumbledore, vai de vento em poupa o meu plano .

- ... mas mestre ela vai ... ela vai...

- ELA vai o quê homem ? Desembucha!.

- Ela vai seguir o curso de Auror, e segundo as palavras dela, o Lorde – ele engoliu em seco – vai comer o pão que o diabo amaçou nas mãos dela .

- Ela disse isso, mas está muito enganada, pois quem vai comer o pão que o diabo amaçou vai ser ela, e nas minhas mãos. Agora vamos preparar o comité de boas vindas, especialmente preparado para ela, não é Bellatrix .

- Claro Mestre, especialmente para ela, do qual ela não se vai esquecer tão cedo .

Entretanto, em Privet Drive no nº4 de Little Whinging, Harry preparava a sua mala de viagem, enquanto algo bicava a janela. Ele aproximou-se para ver o que era e constatou que era a Pig, a coruja de Ron que trazia um pequeno envelope, o qual Harry abriu desajeitadamente, que dizia :

Harry, estou desesperado a Hermione vem cá passar o verão, e eu não sei como te contar, mas, acho que estou apaixonado por ela, ( Aleluia, já não era sem tempo que tu admitias isso ) e agora não sei o que fazer, não sei como contar-lhe . Harry ajuda-me!!! 

_Queres vir passar aqui o resto do verão para me ajudares?_

_Ass: Ron _

_PS.: O Percy fez as pazes com os meus pais._

**Ele não muda mesmo, agora está apavorado com a ideia de que está apaixonado pela Hermione! **

Harry afastou-se da janela e deu uma pequena tigela com água para a Pig beber, e começou a rabiscar a resposta no verso da carta .

_È Ron a vida tá difícil, mas não fiques apavorado só pela ideia de que estás apaixonado pela Hermione. A vida continua e só uma coisa, declara-te a ela. Eu não posso ir para aí no verão, pois vou para Hogwarts mais cedo . _

_Boa Sorte! _

_Do Teu sempre amigo Harry. _

Depois de ter prendido a carta á pata de Pig, sentou-se e observou a pequena coruja desaparecer na imensa escuridão, de seguida foi-se deitar, ainda com o mesmo pensamento da noite anterior , Quem será o rival de Zeus ?

- Acorda , pirralho já são 8.30 , acorda já – berrou a Tia Petunia á sua porta

- Sim, sim ... – disse ele enquanto se espreguiçava , depois arregalou os olhos – O QUÊ , 8:30 .

Num salto saiu da cama e ''como se tivesse fogo no cu'' vestiu-se rapidamente, desceu as escadas tão depressa, a ponto de tropeçar nos degraus e cair, provocando tamanho espalhafato, que a Tia Petunia pensava que o tecto tinha caído.

- Tem mais cuidado, garoto senão ainda furas o chão ! – disse a Tia Petunia furiosa

- Está bem Tia . Desculpe – murmurou ele

Depois do incidente ele dirigiu-se á cozinha para tomar o pequeno almoço, depois dirigiu-se para o quarto, não antes de dizer ao Tio Vernon que, já se ia embora, quando chegou ao quarto verificou tudo para ver se não faltava nada . Olhou para o relógio, e este marcava 8:58, então ele pegou na mochila, no baú e na carta enviada por Dumbledor ( esta era a chave de portal ) e começou a contar o tempo.

- 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... – então ele sentiu um puxão e no momento seguinte ele encontrava-se no salão principal de Hogwarts . Lá encontravam-se o Professor Dumbledor, a professora McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks .

- Bem vindo Harry – disse o professor Dumbledor .

- Olá Professor Dumbledor , Tonks , Remus e Professora McGonagall – disse ele receoso

- Harry não fiques acanhado ! – disse divertida Tonks

- Eu não estou acanhado – retrucou ele

- Não está aqui mais quem falou – disse ela

- Professor, porque é que o Ron, a Hermione , a Luna, a Ginny e o Neville não vieram para cá também, afinal eles também atacaram os devoradores de morte no ministério !? – perguntou ele preocupado com os amigos

- Não te preocupes Harry, eles viram para Hogwarts também, mas tudo a seu tempo não podemos correr nenhum risco percebes ? – disse Dumbledor

- Sim, percebo! Professor eu na noite em que a Fawkes me foi entregar a carta eu tive um sonho em que Voldemort estava furioso o motivo é que eu não entendi muito bem mas passemos á frente, a Nagini apareceu e lhe disse que o rival de Zeus virá para Hogwarts este ano ! Professor quem é o rival de Zeus ?- perguntou ele curioso e preocupado.

- Bom eu não sei como te explicar mas há uma pessoa que te pode explicar, ela chegará dentro de uns dias , há e ela era o motivo pelo qual Voldemort estava furioso .

Fim do 1º capitulo

O Kendo é uma arte marcial que tem origem nas técnicas de combate dos antigos guerreiros japoneses.


	3. A Profecia Milenar: a revelação

2 -A Profecia Milena: a revelação

Tinham passado alguns dias desde, que Harry chegara a Hogwarts, mas a misteriosa pessoa ainda não tinha chegado.

No decorrer desses dias, o Ron, a Hermione, a Ginny, a Luna e o Neville foram para lá, pois tinham ocorrido mais ataques, com principal incidência em pessoal do ministério, Muggles e alunos de Hogwarts.

Eles, ficaram instalados tal como Harry nos antigos aposentos, que ficavam próximos do salão principal.

Harry cada dia, que passava ficava mais ansioso em conhecer a 'tal' pessoa, pela qual, Voldemort ficou fulo de raiva.

O grupo passava os dias com diversas ocupações, entre estudar até jogar quidditch. Aquela tarde não era excepção, a Hermione orientava-os nas matérias mais difíceis, e eles ouviam atentamente com excepção de Harry que se encontrava no mundo da lua.

- Harry, Harry, HARRY – berrou Hermione

- Han? O que foi? – Perguntou ele e a resposta que teve foi um aceno de cabeça, que indicou a presença do Professor Dumbledor e uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e ondulados. Ela trajava umas calças pretas de couro, uma blusa preta, ambas justas o que destacavam as suas curvas e calçava umas botas pretas de salto alto e para finalizar uns óculos escuros. Harry parecia que tinha entrado em transe com a visão, mas logo saiu dele, pois ouviu o Professor Dumbledor.

- Harry chega aqui! Quero te apresentar a uma pessoa! – Disse ele – Harry esta é Katherin Takahashy, Katherin este é o Harry Potter!

- Katherin Takahashy mas … – ela não o deixou terminar a frase pois já sabia o que ele ia dizer.

- Muito prazer Sr Potter! – Disse ela cordialmente

- O prazer é todo meu Stra Takahashy, mas eu gostava que me tratasse por Harry? – Disse ele sedutoramente

- Só vou esclarecer uma coisa Sr Potter, caso ainda não tenha reparado eu estou de luto – disse ela azeda.

- Mas eu pensei, que eu poderia ajuda-la a sair desse luto – rebateu ele

- Eu pretendo deixar o luto o mais depressa possível, mas isso depende da data do fim da guerra contra Voldemort – disse ela furiosa - Professor Dumbledor, eu queria saber se a minha tutora não podia passar aqui o verão, é que ela vai me ajudar nos meus treinos de Kendo

- Sim ela pode passar aqui o verão mas exclusivamente o verão pois ela é muggle não é Stra Takahashy.

- Sim Professor, muito obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui – disse ela formalmente

- Não tem que agradecer Stra.

- Professor eu posso entrar para a Ordem da Fénix? – Perguntou ela com cautela

- Não, pois ainda é menor de idade – disse Dumbledor num que punha um ponto final na conversa.

- Ok! – Disse ela derrotada – Mas no próximo ano eu entro quer o professor queira ou não!

- Sim, mas agora deixa eu te apresentar o resto dos alunos sim? Então esta é a Hermione Granger ela éMonitora como o nosso caro amigo Ronald Weasley

- Prazer – disseram Ron e Hermione ao mesmo tempo

- Esta é a Luna Lovegood

- Prazer – disse Luna sorridente

- Ginny Weasley

- Bem Vinda – disse Ginny

- E por fim Neville Longbottom.

- Olá – disse timidamente

Ela por uns instantes observou cada um, como se os estivesse a avaliar e depois deu um sorriso.

- O prazer é todo meu – disse ela sorridente

- Desculpa a pergunta mas tu não és a filha do Ministro dos negócios estrangeiros do Japão? – Disse Hermione curiosa

- Sim sou, presumo que deves ter visto a porcaria da entrevista não? – Disse ela triste

- Sim vi! Mas o tal Charles era teu noivo? – Perguntou ela de novo

- Não, não era, ele era simplesmente meu namorado! – Disse ela num tom de quem queria que ele fosse mesmo seu noivo - Mas não há nada a fazer, não é ?

- È, mas quais foram as causas da sua morte suponho que não tenha sido um simples ataque terrorista?

- Não foi um ataque terrorista, foi o crápula e o assassino do Voldemort – disse ela com ódio puro no olhar.

- A propósito, professor a Vânia Yoon foi transferida para cá não foi? – Perguntou ela séria.

- Sim foi, porquê? – Perguntou Dumbledor

- Ela vai entrar dentro de pouco tempo, se é que já não entrou, para o Ciclo de Devoradores de Morte de Elite tal como o assassino do pai dela! – Disse ela com ódio na vós

- Então temos que estar alerta com os seus conhecimentos – disse ele preocupado

- Professor, ela tem um vasto conhecimento sobre magia negra mas ela não a sabe manusear correctamente – disse ela vitoriosa

- Sim, mas agora a Stra Granger podia acompanha-la aos seus aposentos! Não é Stra Granger?

- Claro Professor que eu acompanho a Stra Takahashy aos aposentos dela. Vamos? – Perguntou Hermione

- Claro. – Elas dirigiram-se para os aposentos sobe um silêncio incomodativo até que Katherin mete conversa – Hermione, posso te chamar assim?

- Podes claro – respondeu ela com um sorriso

- Tu sabes se o Ron tem namorada? – Disse ela como se estivesse interessada nele

- Não, não tem porque? – Perguntou ela já com uma pontinha de ciúmes na voz

**" Vamos por mais lenha na fogueira, vamos cá ver o que eu vou dizer. "**

- É que o achei atraente e simpático e fiquei curiosa se um galã daqueles estava disponível! – disse ela com um ar sonhador mas que por dentro só se queria era rir.

- Infelizmente ele está disponível – Hermione disse chateada

- Hermione? – Chamou ela

- Sim?

- Tu gostas muito do Ron? Não é?

- É claro que gosto ele é um dos meus melhores amigos! – Disse ela com mágoa na voz pois pensa que nunca vai ter uma única oportunidade com ele.

- Não estou a falar desse tipo de gostar Hermione, eu estou a falar do tipo que é para namorar – disse ela com um grande sorriso no rosto

- Há desse tipo.... – Murmurou ela um pouco vermelha e com a cabeça baixa.

- Tu gostas dele não é? E não te preocupes eu não estou interessada nele, aquilo foi só para tirar dúvidas. Mas se tu gostas dele, luta por ele, talvez sejas correspondida – disse ela

- Talvez, mas e se não for? E se ele não gostar de mim dessa maneira e se só gostar de mim como amiga? Pois só no quarto ano é que ele se deu conta que eu era rapariga! – Disse ela triste e visivelmente alterada

- Acalma-te ok? Há algo que me diz que tu és correspondida! Só não vou dizer o quê, e eu não sou nenhuma vidente ok? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso safado

……

- Só uma pergunta aonde são os nossos aposentos? – Perguntou ela divertida com a situação, pois conseguira descobrir os sentimentos de Hermione e também a incentivara a lutar por ele.

- São já aqui à frente! – Disse ela inconformada

A entrada para os aposentos era um quadro com um senhor idoso a pintar frutas.

- Luz – assim que Hermione pronunciou a senha o quadro moveu-se, dando passagem para uma sala enorme, decorada com tons quentes desde o pastel ao vermelho fogo, na sala podia encontrar-se duas poltronas e um grande sofá perto da lareira, podia encontrar-se também duas mesas, uma encostada a uma grande janela que tinha vista sobre os jardins de Hogwarts, a outra perto das escadas em caracol que dava acesso aos quartos. Quando Hermione a levou para conhecer o quarto feminino, ela ficou encantada com a beleza da decoração; estavam dispostas 4 camas de dossel em mogno, os reposteiros de cor vermelha e dourada, cada cama tinha ao fundo uma arca onde eram colocados os objectos pessoais de cada uma delas.

- Katherin a cama ali do canto será tua. Não há problema pois não? – Perguntou Hermione séria

- Não claro que não há problema! – Afirmou Katherin com um sorriso que depressa se transformou numa expressão interrogativa, com o estrondo que ouvira.

Entretanto na Biblioteca.

Harry encontrava-se pasmo, como é que ela podia ser tão rude com ele, e com os outros tão simpáticos. Mas o que o intrigou mais foi ela usar óculos de sol dentro de Hogwarts onde era tão escuro. Mas ele deixou logo esses pensamentos de lado, quando se deu conta, que era aquela rapariga, que lhe iria explicar o porquê daquele seu sonho sobre um tal rival de Zeus, e com isso saiu disparado para os aposentos, quando lá chegou elas já tinham entrado no quarto feminino por isso quando colocou a mão na maçaneta ele foi repelido e caiu das escadas abaixo, que provocara um enorme estrondo. Elas saíram depressa do quarto para ver o que se passava, Hermione com a varinha na mão parou no inicio das escadas e Katherin com um punhal pronto para o arremessar, mas parou e olhou de relance para a expressão de puro riso de Hermione ao ver o Harry estatelado no fundo das escadas e não se contendo mais, as duas explodiram em gargalhadas, que depressa desapareceram ao ouvirem gemidos de dor. Katherin por sua vez desceu as escadas e tirou a varinha do bolso das calças para depois a apontar para Harry e murmurar _Mobilicorpus. _Ela o levitou até uma das poltronas mais espaçosas e o colocou lá. Depois virou-se para Hermione e disse:

Vai chamar a enfermeira, para que o Potter seja levado para a ala hospitalar. – ela disse séria, virando-se para Harry disse – isto pode ser sério, sabias que até podes ficar paraplégico se não fores submetidos aos cuidados certos.

- Sim eu sei – retrucou ele fulo

- Só vou fazer uma pergunta Potter! Porque é que tentaste abrir a porta do dormitório feminino comigo e com a Hermione lá dentro? – Disse ela serena mas com um pontinho de curiosidade.

- È que eu antes de vir para Hogwarts, este verão, tive um pesadelo em que Vol... quem-nós-sabemos aparecia furioso com uma rapariga que eu supus seres tu, mas a questão não é essa a questão é que nesse mesmo pesadelo Nagini a cobra de estimação de Voldemort apareceu e disse-lhe que lhe comunicou que uma mulher com elmo e uma lança apareceu na floresta proibida a dizer o rival de Zeus chegará.

- O RIVAL DE ZEUS! Foi isso que ele disse? – Perguntou abismada

- Sim foi o que ele disse! Porquê? Algum problema? – Perguntou sério

- Problema? Bem depende se ele for bonzinho ou mauzinho! – Disse ela como se estivesse a apalpar terreno

- Depende se ele for bom ou mau? É isso? – Perguntou alterado

- Basicamente é isso, mas deixa-me explicar a profecia, TODA – frisou Katherin – Esta profecia remota antes do nascimento da Deusa Atena, Reia a mãe de Zeus profetizou que Atena iria ter uma criança que tinha poder suficiente para destruir Zeus e libertar Cronos Deus do tempo, por causa disso Zeus antes de Atena nascer ele engoliu a mão dela, mas no fim da gestação ela nasceu na mesma só que pela cabeça de Zeus, mas o curioso é que ela já vinha vestida e armada e ela corresponde á descrição da mulher da floresta proibida. Por isso é melhor estarmos alertas, pois todo o cuidado é pouco, se ele for bom nós temos um aliado de peso e Voldemort que se cuide – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso que logo murchou com a outra hipótese – mas por outro lado se ele for mau nós estamos lixados, pois ele é invencível!

- Como assim invencível? – Perguntou exaltado

- Sendo invencível! IMORTAL percebeste ou queres que eu desenhe? – Sibilou sarcástica.

- Mas como é que alguém pode ser imortal se a pedra filosofal foi destruída? Como? – Perguntou alterado

- Como, simples! Ele não precisa da treta da pedra filosofal para ser imortal pois ele nasceu imortal ou já te esqueceste que a mãe dele é a deusa Atena. A deusa da sabedoria e da arte da guerra. – Disse ela num tom cortante

- Ok senhora-sabe-tudo-da-mitologia-grega! – Exclamou ele azedo

- Mais alguma coisa Potter? – Perguntou ela mais calma

- Sim! Porque é que tu… – mas foi interrompido com a chegada de Dumbledor e da Madame Pomfrey.

- Sr. Potter! O que fez para cair das escadas? – Resmungou preocupada Madame Pomfrey.

- Eu… eu tentei entrar no dormitório feminino, com a Hermione e a Takahashy lá dentro – disse frisando o sobrenome de Katherin.

- Sim, mas temos que verificar se não há danos maiores, pois a queda pode causar paralisia das pernas. - Disse preocupada para Harry, mas depois virou-se para Kathy e disse preocupada – Stra Takahashy, já tenho disponível a poção para os seus olhos. Venha temos que levar o Sr. Potter para a ala hospitalar se não Gryffindor não tem sekeer este campeonato. – Disse madame Pomfrey, para depois passar com Harry e Kathy pelo quadro do pintor rumo á ala hospitalar.

Entretanto na biblioteca:

- Porque é que o Harry saiu disparado daquela maneira daqui? Parecia que estava a fugir de um Hipoglifo em fúria! – Disse Ron surpreso com a atitude repentina do amigo.

- Será que ele ficou caidinho pela Takachy.... – Disse Neville, mas seguidamente foi corrigido por Ginny dizendo:

- É Takahashy Neville, não Takachy

- Ok, não esta aqui mais quem falou. – Disse Neville amuado que logo consolado por Luna.

- Deixa estar Nev, eles não fazem por mal, por tanto não fiques tristinho, Sim? – Disse ela carinhosamente e com um brilho nos olhos, nunca antes visto por Neville em outra rapariga, por causa do apelido carinhoso dado por Luna, ele enrubesceu ligeiramente.

- Sim – murmurou em reposta

- Assim é que se fala Nev. Mas agora eu preciso da tua ajuda em Herbologia é que estou com algumas dificuldades na matéria do ano passado e dizem que tu és o melhor em Herbologia.... – Ela dizia cada vez mais corada e envergonhada, mas foi logo interrompida por Ginny.

- E veio pedir a tua ajuda Nev, só isso não é Lonny – disse maliciosa e com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- È?.... É claro que é Ginny! – Disse furiosa e em chamas por causa da insinuação da amiga.

- Pois, pois, eu acredito. – Disse a troçar dela, mas acrescentou baixinho só para Luna ouvir – Se tu só queres explicações de Herbologia com o Neville, então eu sou uma Tágide.1

- Se tu dizes que és uma tágide, quem sou eu para negar tal facto – sibilou ironicamente Luna.

- Então não respondes agora? – Perguntou mordaz

- Posso não responder agora, mas mais tarde vou te dar uma resposta há altura da tua provocação Lonny....

- Provocação? Eu? Eu não te provoquei, tu me provocas-te com essas insinuações Virgínia Weasley (não coloquei Guinerva pois não gosto) – disse furiosa e com os olhos vermelhos.

- Ok, ok eu me calo – disse Ginny impaciente, para depois perguntar – Tu por acaso lês-te alguma coisa sobre a Tal Takahashy na revista do teu pai'

- Não li, mas ouvi uns burburinhos na redacção sobre ela – proferiu estranhamente séria.

Tágide – ninfas do rio Tejo, invocadas por Luís de Camões no livro Os Lusíadas.

Finalmente publiquei o 2º capitulo já não era sem tempo não é.

Obrigado a aqueles que leram ambos os capítulos e por favor mandem reviews.


	4. Um Passado Que Não Dorme Hong Kong

3-�Um Passado Que Não Dorme - Hong Kong

Quando eles chegaram á ala hospitalar� Katherine ajudou a Madame Pomfrey, a deitar o Harry numa das macas. Em seguida dirigiu-se para o seu escritório onde tinha as poções para o tratamento de ambos. 

Passados alguns minutos, a Madame Pomfrey saiu do escritório com uma bandeja repleta de poções, seguidamente pousou-a na mesinha de cabeceira da maca de Harry. passando depois a examina-lo minuciosamente.

Enquanto isso, Katherine encontrava-se ao pé da imensa janela da ala, perdida em pensamentos. 

Pensamentos estes que envolviam um certo rapaz de olhos cor de mel, Charles Dikenson. Mais precisamente, na frase que ele disse antes morrer. 

Inicio do Flashback

Estava ela, frente a frente com o seu maior inimigo; Voldemort. Os olhos dela estavam agora num cinza claro, tal facto demonstrava o tamanho do seu ódio por ele, o monstro que a separou de sua família biológica. 

Os olhos vermelhos e cheios de crueldade de Voldemort, encontravam-se fincados nos olhos cinza de Katherine, as varinhas em posição para o ataque, o ambiente estava muito tenso. No local em que os dois se encontravam havia mais pessoas, como Charles Dikenson, Tsunomoto Takahashy e o Devorador de Morte Yoon e um peculiar rato. Yoon, era o mais recente devorador de morte do ciclo de Voldemort, vindo de uma família tradicional puro-sangue japonesa, que se mudara na época Meiji para a Coreia do Norte. Este, tinha um ódio especial pela família Takahashy, pois eram rivais desde tempos muito remotos, provavelmente, desde o século XIII no período Kamakura. Esta rivalidade intensificou-se no período Sengoku, devido á união pelos laços do matrimónio do Clã Takahashy com o Clã Ashikaga, este em questão era Ninja. Mas como o Clã dos Yoon tencionava casar o seu filho varão com a filha mais velha do Clã Ashikaga facto que não se consumou, o que contribuiu para que eles se tornassem inimigos e rivais em tudo, principalmente no campo de batalha.

Episódios de rivalidade, no campo de batalha, ocorreram por muitos séculos, antes e depois desse facto, esses episódios foram interrompidos no século XIX com a fuga do Clã Yoon para a Coreia quando a família foi desonrada pelo Imperador, fora cortado o 'rabo de cavalo' (principal símbolo da honra de um samurai) do patriarca da família, agora no século XX, 140 anos depois da fuga dos Yoon a rivalidade voltava ao dia-a-dia de ambas as famílias. 

O aeroporto estava muito danificado, devido ao duelo entre Voldemort e Katherine, a respiração deles estava irregular, o que denotava um grande esforço físico e psicológico de ambas as partes. O seu irmão Tsunomoto, estava ligeiramente ferido devido a um falhado '_Sectumsempra',_ mas não tanto como ela e o Charles, ele sangrava muito principalmente do braço direito. 

O duelo teve o seu ponto mais alto, quando Voldemort deferiu um número infindável de _'Crucios'_ que a atingiram, e que a fizeram quase gritar de dor e agonia mas ela não cedeu, nunca cederia a tal pessoa, e com os olhos completamente cinzentos de ódio, raiva e fúria ela levantou-se dolorosamente, para contemplar a expressão de assombro que Voldemort apresentava, expressão que foi rapidamente substituída por uma de fúria, em seguida ele grita o feitiço mais letal de todos o '_Avada Kedavra_', então um jacto de luz verde sai da varinha de Voldemort mas passa-lhe de raspão. O motivo pelo qual o feitiço não a acertou, estava estendido no chão agarrado ás pernas de Voldemort e a ser atingido por um feixe de luz verde, que era nem mais nem menos, do que o seu namorado, Charles. Mas antes dele morrer proferiu uma frase que a marcaria profundamente: 'Amo-te! sê feliz'. E uma lágrima percorreu a sua bochecha para cair no chão, uma onda de raiva e ódio superior á anterior tomou conta dela, tanto que tinha surgido um vento relativamente forte que convergia nela. 

Os olhos dela, estavam pregados no assassino de Charles, Yoon, ela ergueu a calmamente a varinha e com ela apontada para Yoon, disse em voz alta um feitiço que poderia ser a ruína dela, _Sectumsempra, _o feitiço fez com que Yoon fosse projectado para traz e todo golpeado como se de uma espada se trata-se. Um sorriso macabro e de satisfação formou-se na face de Katherine, em seguida ela disse:

- Isso é para tu aprenderes que ninguém se mete com um Takahashy, Yoon, e isto é unicamente o inicio da minha vingança … e já agora, obrigado pela dica do feitiço. - exasperada e satisfeita, ela vociferou esta declaração. No momento seguinte, pode-se ver Voldemort e Yoon juntamente desaparecerem. 

Fim do Flashback 

Quando ela despertou do transe em que se encontrava, deu um pequeno sorriso, pequeno e triste. Num reflexo voltou-se e viu um homem alto, relativamente forte, de traços amargurados, cujos olhos negros transmitiam uma revolta palpável. Quando entrou na mente dele, ela soube logo quem ele era, Severus Snape, assim que parou a invasão ela recebeu dele um olhar não de angustia, mas de surpresa e fúria por tal feito. Olhar que ela respondeu com um sorriso divertido, porém o sorriso apagou-se ligeiramente quando notou um frasco de uma poção de cor escura, que ela deduziu ser para o seu tratamento. 

A madame Pomfrey aproximou-se de Snape, tomou-lhe da mão o frasco da poção e dirigiu-se para o seu gabinete. Em seguida o Professor deu meia volta e foi embora, para as masmorras.

Passados alguns minutos a Madame Pomfrey apareceu com uma bacia na qual estava o preparado diluído em água.

Katherine, agora tinha vestida uma bata branca e estava sem os óculos de sol, facto esse que mostrou o estado dos seus olhos. Eles estavam inchados, vermelhos e com uma espécie de dilatação do globo ocular, o que lhe dificultava muito a visão. Um som de espanto foi proferido pela parte de Harry e de Madame Pomfrey. 

Madame Pomfrey mandou-a deitar-se na maca e começou a colocar algumas gazes embebidas na solução sobre os olhos dela. Quando terminou colocou por cima das gazes uma ligadura que dava diversas voltas ao crânio de Katherine. Depois disso, a curandeira deu-lhe uma poção para dormir. Ela dormiu por volta de três dias e no dia em que acordou ela deu conta de uma grande agitação na ala, era um vai vem de pessoas e havia muito burburinho. Já farta de ser ignorada, Katherine levantou-se a tacteando o caminho, abriu a cortina e chamou pela Madame Pomfrey. Quase que imediatamente foi atendida, a Madame ajudou-a a sentar-se na cama e em seguida começou a retirar-lhe a ligadura que envolvia a cabeça, no fim do processo a Madame Pomfrey pode verificar que os olhos já estavam completamente curados, não havia sinais de inchaço nem água sobe o globo ocular. 

A Katherine, com forme olhou para a Madame Pomfrey, sem querer querendo, entrou na mente dela e pode verificar o porquê de toda a agitação na ala Hospitalar, devia-se a uma Auror membro da Ordem que tinha sido atacada. Depois a Madame dispensou-a e deu-lhe algumas advertências, como não andar muito ao sol ou expor-se á luz intensa e também evitar ler por muitas horas. 

Quando Katherine estava já pronta para sair da ala, a Madame Pomfrey chamou-a:

- Sra. Takahashy, leve estas gotas, são para aplicar antes de deitar, uma gota em cada olho. Sim? – Recomendou a Curandeira

- Claro Madame Pomfrey eu irei aplicar todos os dias – Afirmou Katherine

- Já agora Madame, dê as melhoras á Auror Passarelo – E com isso ela saiu da ala, e deixou a Curandeira abismada.

Assim que chegou ao quadro com um senhor idoso a pintar frutas, ela disse a senha 'Luz' e entrou com um sorriso radiante, com os olhos a brilhar de contentamento por conseguir ver como antes, a cores. Mas com forme, entrou ela viu pousada no peitoril da janela da sala, Hope, a Fénix dela, esta tinha-lhe sido dada no 15º aniversário. Levantou o braço e Hope vou e pousou nele, Katherine, fez-lhe uma festa na cabeça e em seguida tirou a carta do bico de Hope. Era uma carta de sua melhor amiga, Miki Nakata, Miki é japonesa e da mesma cidade que Katherine, elas conheceram-se no segundo ano, pois Miki é mais nova 1 ano. 

_**Querida **__**Kathy**_

_**Katherine minha amiga, tu não vais acreditar no que te vou contar. Eu Miki Nakata vou participar num mini desfile para jovens criadores, patrocinado pelo estilista com que estou a fazer o estágio. Ele é demais, as roupas revelam tanta personalidade e os croquis têm uma expressividade espectacular.**_

_**Mas mudando de assunto, como é que estás? A Inglaterra e a tua casa nova são fixes? E já encontras-te algum **__**ragazzo**__** que valha a pena ? Porque eu já, ele é lindo de morrer, loiro de olhos castanhos e forte, e beija super bem, é de ir á lua e vir. Bom e como andas com aquelas cenas dos teus sonhos, tens sonhado mais vezes ou paras-te?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Miki Nakata **_

Katherine explodiu em gargalhadas depois de ler a carta, ela riu tanto que teve que se segurar numa das poltronas para não cair com a dor de barriga que ficou de rir tanto. Quando ela se acalmou do ataque de riso, olhou para as escadas e viu nada mais nada menos do que o trio maravilha a olhar para ela com cara de tacho. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas calou-se e resignou-se a virar um tomate ambulante. Mas já farta da expressão deles ela disparou:

- O que é que foi, nunca viram ninguém ter um ataque de riso, não? 

- Claro que já, mas não tão 'intenso' como o teu. – disse Hermione

- Ok, agora Potter, já contas-te aos teus amigos sobre o que me perguntas-te no dia em que cheguei? – questionou ela, agora bastante mais calma e menos vermelha.

- Não, ainda não contei porque … - mas ele não chegou a terminar a frase porque foi logo cortado por Katherine.

- Então, a cena é a seguinte, aqui o vosso amigo, teve um sonho ou visão com o Tom e ele falava de mim e de um tal de rival de Zeus. De mim foi porque eu sou uma pedra no sapato dele, agora o rival de Zeus é outra historia. O rival, é neto de Zeus e tem os poderes para destronar Zeus, como ele destronou Cronos, só que o neto tanto pode ser uma autêntica cobra como um anjinho, isto é, ele pode fazer com que o caos se instale no universo ou que o equilíbrio se mantenha, e o Tom quer ver se o torna seu aliado, por isso temos que estar atentos, até porque pelo que parece, o neto de Zeus, filho da Deusa Atena vem para cá estudar. Isso quer dizer que ele é um semideus muito poderoso, mas imortal ao contrario de Herácles filho de Zeus. 

Os olhos do Ron e da Hermione estavam arregaladíssimos, o primeiro a recompor-se da revelação foi o Ron, mas foi Hermione quem começou a falar que nem uma metralhadora.

- Imortal! Como é que vamos dar conta dele, e como é que vamos saber que é, porque é difícil controlar os caloiros. 

- Isso vai ser canja, tu e o Ron são monitores, por isso podem ajudar muito, vocês têm acesso a diversa documentação, que é restrita ao resto dos alunos e eu ajudo de uma forma um tanto que peculiar, vou invadir a mente dos caloiros, pois sou uma _legiminis naturalis_. 

- COMO É QUE É ? – berrou Hermione surpresa.

- Eu leio a mente das pessoas naturalmente, isto é, não há barreira alguma que me impeça de ler uma mente. Por exemplo, entro na boa, na mente do Tom, do Dumbledor e do Snape. – disse ela com uma naturalidade impressionante. 

- Uau. – foi a expressão que os três usaram perante a surpresa.

- Por tanto vai ser fácil. Aquele que demonstrar mais habilidade com a varinha e tiver uma origem duvidosa é ele. 

- Origem duvidosa? – perguntou Harry

- Sim. Orfanato ou 'tios', percebeste? Agora quem é que quer jogar Quidditch? Estou com ganas de voar. 

Os rapazes entreolharam-se e deram um grande sorriso como resposta. Dirigiram-se para os quartos mas antes disso, a Katherine disse que ia chamar o Professor Lupin, a Professora Tonks e a Ginny. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma hora depois estavam todos prontos á porta do campo, o jogo ia ser raparigas versus rapazes. Na equipa feminina Katherine era a Seeker, a Ginny Chaser e a professora Tonks a Keeper, na masculina Harry como Seeker, o Professor Lupin como Chaser e o Ron como Keeper. Antes de levantarem voo Katherine virou-se para o Harry, na intenção de desafia-lo, mas quando o olhou, agora sem os óculos de sol, ela pode ver a verdadeira cor dos olhos dele, verdes.

- Verdes – murmurou ela, e a lembrança do sonho que a atormentava assola-lhe a mente – não é possível, por Kami. 

- O que não é possível Katherine? – questionou Harry, pois ouvira os murmúrios dela. 

- Não é nada Potter! Agora prepara-te para seres derrotado. – desconversou ela

- Derrotado é? Isso é o que vamos ver? Katherine… - disse Harry ironicamente

- Sim, derrotado, e com a moral no centro da Terra. – disse Katherine sarcasticamente – Já que a minha vassoura é melhor que a tua.

- Melhor, impossível, até porque a minha é uma Firebolt. – retrucou Harry 

- Ai, ai, andas desactualizado Potter, a vassoura mais rápida da actualidade é a Golden Arrow. – disse pomposamente Katherine. 

- TU, TENS UMA GOLDEN ARROW? – gritou Ron escandalizado.

- Sim, foi uma prenda do Charles, quando a minha Nimbus 2001 foi destruía por um abominável Homem das Neves. – respondeu ela, com uma certa nostalgia – então vamos jogar ou não? – dito isto, as duas equipas entraram no campo e posicionaram-se. Assim que Hermione apitou, o jogo começou, a Snitch foi liberta e a Quaflle lançada ao ar. Quem agarrou a Quaflle foi Ginny, que por ser mais pequena conseguiu se esquivar do Professor Lupin, seguindo rapidamente para as balizas mas lá deparou-se com Ron, e sem ter muito por onde escolher lançou a bola, que por pouco não entrava, pois Ron apanhou-a milímetros antes de entrar no aro, a seguir Ron lançou a bola para o Lupin, que rapidamente se dirigiu para a baliza contraria, mas quando ia a lançar a bola, foi rapidamente arrancada das suas mãos por um borrão vermelho, Ginny. Entre tanto os Seekers de ambas as equipas, Harry e Katherine, encontravam-se parados á procura da Snitch, quer dizer o Harry era o único que parecia realmente estar á procura desta, pois Katherine estava parada com os olhos fechados e muito calma, até parecia que estava a meditar, mas de repente ela saia disparada em direcção ao solo numa velocidade incrível, Harry prevendo o que ela ia fazer saiu em sua perseguição, e por vezes nesse gato e rato ele conseguia pôr-se ao lado dela mas a seguir ela aumentava a velocidade e passava-o � frente durante este jogo de gato e rato a snitch fugia deles com uma velocidade impressionante. Mas os dois por vezes quase que conseguiam tocar nesta. E durante o decorrer da perseguição � bolinha dourada eles mudavam de direcção inúmeras vezes, mas a maior parte era em direcção ao céu, numa dessas mudanças de direcção eles começaram-se a dirigir para o solo a alta velocidade, emparelhados. Ambos quase, que tocavam na Snitch aleatoriamente, mas mesmo quando eles estavam a poucos metros do solo eles não desviaram a atenção da bolinha dourada, despenhando-se no solo, ambos com a Snitch nas palmas das mãos. Em seguida pode-se ouvir o apito final e as vassouras pousarem com os restantes jogadores, que corriam apressados em direcção dos dois. Katherine foi a primeira a levantar-se com isso ela deu conta de que ambos tinham apanhado a Snitch, espantada ela olhou para Hermione como em busca de uma decisão, quem venceria a disputa. Hermione olhou para os restantes jogadores e disse em alto e bom som:

- A equipa formada pela Katherine, Ginny e Tonks fica com 145 pontos e a equipa formada pelo Harry, Ron e Lupin com 155 pontos, sendo assim quem ganha é a equipa masculina, e os pontos obtidos pela captura da Snitch são divididos pelas duas equipas. 

Depois do jogo que terminara com a vitória da equipa masculina, Katherine e os outros foram para o castelo. Os professores Tonks e Lupin dirigiram-se para a sala dos professores no terceiro andar e o resto das equipas dirigiram-se para os seus aposentos, que eram também nesse andar. 

No caminho para os aposentos colectivos ela, estava perdida em memorias, memorias essas que a confundiam. Principalmente, a memoria de um sonho, que envolvia um moreno do olhos verdes, que a perseguia desde a morte de Charles em Hong Kong, facto que a consumia e angustiava profundamente. Mas, essas memorias foram interrompidas, por uma coruja cinza que voava desgovernada, esta já havia passado rente ás cabeças do grupo para de seguida chocar com uma das paredes do corredor. 

- Trouble! – exclamou ela mortificada pelo comportamento espalhafatoso da coruja das torres. Envergonha dirigiu-se até ao pé da inconsciente coruja, pegou nela e da pata direita tirou de lá uma carta sem remetente, unicamente com o nome dela no destinatário. Cuidadosamente ela abriu a carta, sobe os olhares curiosos do grupo, a carta era afinal proveniente de Ashley, a sua tutora, nesta dizia:

_**Querida Katherine**_

_**Espero que esteja tudo bem ai no Reino Unido, onde estou não te posso dizer, só te posso dizer para não te preocupares comigo nem com o que faço. Mas o que te quero dizer mesmo é que estou com a tua mãe, e ela comunicou-me que em breve, não sei uma data ao certo, irá finalmente se apresentar a ti e te explicará os motivos pelos quais ela te deixou ao meu cuidado e te deu para adopção, motivos esses que tu bem sabes que eu não sei. **_

_**Como disse, espero que esteja tudo bem por aí, que te estejas a integrar bem com os teus novos colegas e professores, País. Em breve, provavelmente em uma ou duas semanas estarei aí, em Hogwarts, para dar-mos continuidade ao teu treino, mas espero que mesmo na minha ausência continues o treino, no mínimo, medita o suficiente para que quando recomeçar-mos não estejas muito enferrujada.**_

_**Atenciosamente**_

_**Ashley Theologos**_

_**PS: Esquece os pesadelos, concentra-te no presente. **_

- Tá-se bem, meditar – murmurou ela meio que espantada.

- Hum, hum – 'disse' Hermione – De quem é essa carta Katherine, podes dizer-nos?

- Claro, é da minha tutora ela estava a dar-me algumas recomendações. Unicamente isso, ok Hermione. – disse ela meio que mecanicamente.

- Esta bem, só recomendações mesmo? – questionou novamente.

- Sim, porque tanta curiosidade e duvida! – exclamou ela incomodada e irritada. 

- É que a tua expressão facial, não demonstram só isso, algo mais aconteceu? Não foi? – insistiu ela.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso, se algo mais aconteceu é única e exclusivamente da minha conta, está bem! – exclamou ela visivelmente chateada e possessa. 

Assim que terminara de falar ela saiu do local furiosa, e o passo dela era tão veloz que em poucos segundos a perderam de vista.

- Hermione, Hermione, será que tu não percebes-te que ela não queria falar sobre o que a carta dizia na sua totalidade. – disse Harry inconformado – ela estava perturbada por algo que a carta dizia, mas não era caso para tu a estares a interrogar, afinal ela só esta aqui á coisa de dois dias. 

- Está bem, eu não deveria ter sido tão impetuosa no meu interrogatório. – admitiu ela meio a contra gosto. 

- O facto está é que tu a questionas-te, não se foste impetuosa ou não, mas a questionares, as pessoas gostam de privacidade sabes, é uma coisa necessária, está bem. – repreendia-a Harry.

- Sim, eu não a devia ter questionado, já percebi, quando a encontrar eu peço-lhe desculpas, está bem Harry – questionou irónica.

- É claro que assim está bem, pedir-lhes desculpa é o mínimo. – disse Harry – Agora que os ânimos estão mais calmos será que podemos tratar da pobre coruja.

Algumas horas depois na sala comum dos dormitórios eles questionavam-se pelo ainda não retorno de Katherine, Ginny que estava sentada numa das poltronas ao pé da janela questiona Hermione.

- Hermione, tu já mostras-te o castelo á Katherine?

- Não, porque? 

- Já te passou pela ideia que, ela possa estar perdida, sabes é que este castelo é enorme. – disse sarcasticamente Ginny. 

- Ups - foi unicamente o que se ouviu da boca de Hermione. – é que com tanta confusão esqueci-me totalmente.

* * *

Desculpem-me que leu esta fanfic, por eu só ter actualizado agora, é que eu andei muito preguiçosa e ocupada, neste momento estou a tirar um curso de desenho de construção civil e estou meio que a tentar escrever um livro a sério, para publicar por isso se quiserem apedrejem-me mas não me censurem nem deixem de ler as minhas fics. ´

Muitos beijos de uma Portuguesa que adora ler os vossos textos. 

E Pelo amor de Merlim deixem review esta fic não tem nem umazinha. PL.


End file.
